


Valentines

by LavenderSquid



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nonabusive, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSquid/pseuds/LavenderSquid
Summary: Veronica aggressively loves JD and won’t let him forget it





	Valentines

After receiving a giant teddy bear in a black trench coat, upwards of ten love letters, 3 boxes of chocolates and several coupons to 7-11, JD was not surprised when after school Veronica crawled through his window blasting Careless Whispers. He chuckled. Veronica turned the music down and said “guess what you sick son of a bitch” JD bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. “What?”  
To which Veronica then shouted “I LOVE YOU, YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER”   
“Veronica love is not a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you.” She went and sat on his bed, and so he sat up. He grabbed his hand and pulled of one of his rings.   
“Veronica this is a really stupid question. Because we’re in high school and it’s all this teen angst bullshit, but I honest to god believe that you’re it for me. No body else has ever really cared. And I get it if you say no, trust me I really do, but Veronica Sawyer I love you so much it scares me, I love you so much it makes my heart swell hjust thinking about you. I love every little thing about you, from the way you look outside when you drink your morning tea, to how much you love to cuddle when you’re tired. I love you so much it hurts. I am desperately pathetically in love with you. And I want to whole world to know it. Veronica sawyer, will you marry this crazy mother fucker?”   
He wasn’t surprised that Veronica snuck into his room, but he was surprised when she knocked him over to kiss him. He was surprised when she picked up his ring and put it on her finger. He was surprised by her shouting yes over and over.   
He could only think of two things: that his ring looked like it always belonged on Veronica’s finger, and two: thank god that he beat the shit out of Kurt and Ram.


End file.
